Franchir la limite
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Les trois hérissons avaient rendez-vous ce soir-là avec un contact dans un des bars miteux de la capitale. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient arrivés séparément et s'étaient installé chacun à une place stratégique de la pièce. Sonia venait à peine de s'asseoir devant sa consommation lorsque l'odeur âcre d'une haleine chargée d'alcool souffla dans son cou. [M : vulgarité]


_Bonjour, je vous présente une histoire se déroulant au cours de la quête des trois hérissons. Ces derniers doivent souvent plonger les mains dans le cambouis pour obtenir des informations, à leurs risques et périls...  
Par ailleurs, ce texte fait partie du Prompt Challenge et la première phrase ainsi que la vulgarité m'ont été imposées.  
Attention donc, ce texte comporte des insultes et vulgarité [Rating M]. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Franchir la limite**

— **Fils de pute**, feula une voix basse et vibrante près de son oreille. **Je vais te niquer ta race.**

Sonia ferma brièvement les yeux et enterra définitivement l'espoir que la mission se déroule sans accrocs. Elle échangea un regard furtif avec Sonic, assis contre le mur lépreux de l'autre côté de la salle sordide. Il comprit aussitôt le message tacite et abandonna l'élan qu'il avait pris pour se lever de sa chaise, à la grande satisfaction de sa soeur. Il était hors de question qu'un autre de ses frères n'intervienne et transgresse plan.

Les trois hérissons avaient rendez-vous ce soir-là avec un contact de la Résistance dans un des bars miteux de la capitale. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient arrivés séparément et s'étaient installé chacun à une place stratégique de la pièce, prenant bien soin de grimer leurs traits un peu trop connus. Sonia avait donc commandé une boisson, assise seule à une table près de la scène misérable où une artiste outrageusement maquillée chantait une ballade langoureuse. Elle savait d'expérience que l'attente pouvait être longue avant que leur informateur ne prenne le risque de se déplacer.

Malheureusement, la soirée était déjà bien entamée et les alcooliques habitués de la maison avait déjà ingurgité leur dose. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un sanglier mal fagoté avait titubé jusqu'à elle, s'affalant sur le dossier de sa chaise, avant de lui murmurer ses immondes obscénités de son haleine œnolique. La princesse avait serré les dents : malgré sa répugnance pour le personnage et sa furieuse envie de lui faire regretter une tentative de séduction aussi rustre, elle ne pouvait ni vomir ni arracher les quelques chicots pourris qui lui restaient. Une scène d'éclat attirerait forcément l'attention et les regards dangereusement curieux. Elle avait tenté de s'échapper un instant aux toilettes, mais la masse imposante du mammifère et son fumet d'égout l'avaient forcée à se rassoir. Depuis, elle supportait vaillamment sa conversation et sa présence, ravalant sa personnalité irascible derrière le sourire calculé qu'une jeunesse dans la sphère politique avait poli jusqu'à la perfection.

D'ordinaire, Manic respectait rigoureusement le plan, rompu à la discipline de fer de la mafia qui l'avait élevé. Contrairement à son frère si impulsif, son flegme et son sang froid le préservaient des éclats de colère ou d'héroïsme irréfléchis, si propices à faire cavalier seul. Cette qualité en faisait le parfait médiateur pour Sonic et Sonia, toujours prompt à s'enflammer à la moindre occasion.

Cependant, à la troisième main baladeuse qui flattait outrageusement sa sœur, son calme olympien s'était fissuré. A la quatrième, il avait volé en éclat, et Manic avait traversé d'une traite la salle depuis le comptoir. Ce pauvre sanglier ne se doutait pas de la menace qui planait sur lui.

Sonia leva les yeux vers son frère qui s'était campé à quelques centimètres de son séducteur malvenu : son attitude, sa mimique, ses paroles, tout transpirait sa jeunesse de racaille. Si Manic, honteux de ses origines et désireux de s'extirper du bourbier de son passé, avait peu à peu gommé ses mauvaises habitudes, sa rage avait déterré tout ce qu'il avait méticuleusement enfoui. Sa vulgarité en était la meilleure preuve : cela faisait des mois que sa soeur ne l'avait pas entendu jurer aussi violemment. Il avait franchi en quelques phrases la limite de la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé pour ne pas retomber dans ses mauvais penchants. Pire, il avait visiblement perdu tout contrôle : l'éclat mauvais qui brillait dans ses yeux verts était de mauvais augure. On l'oubliait souvent devant son aisance et son amabilité, mais Manic était plus dangereux que l'eau qui dort ; son flegme habituel cachait un combattant expert dépourvu de la moindre once de pitié.

À vrai dire, Sonia se demandait parfois jusqu'où sa carrière de mafieux l'avait poussé. Elle savait que jamais Manic ne l'avouerait. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse.

Le hérisson était penché à quelques centimètres du visage de son adversaire qu'il avait repoussé brusquement, le corps en avant, la mâchoire prognathe, les poings serrés. Le sanglier cligna des yeux, surpris de cette soudaine interruption, avant de fixer sur lui un regard embué d'alcool.

— **Bah quoi, mon gars ? Premier arrivé, premier serv**i, lança-t-il avec un sourire fat.  
— **Dégage de là, connard**, répliqua l'autre en gagnant encore quelques centimètres vers l'haleine fétide de sa proie.  
— **Va te faire foutre !**

Manic siffla d'une façon menaçante. Sonia l'avait parfois entendu produire ce son dans les ruelles de la ville : si elle n'en comprenait pas exactement le sens, elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte pétrie de mépris. Le sanglier fronça aussitôt les sourcils et il s'écarta en titubant de sa chaise à son grand soulagement. Cependant, il ne battait pas en retraite : il esquissa une garde pâteuse et brandit un poing monstrueux et moite vers le visage de son frère.

— **Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?** marmonna-t-il entre ses dents jaunies par le tabac. **Je vais te défoncer !**

Un éclair cruel traversa le visage de Manic : il ne commençait jamais les rixes, mais savait les finir. Il n'attendait que la première offensive pour lui faire amèrement regretter d'avoir oser poser les yeux sur sa soeur. Quand il aurait fini, il n'était acquis que cet alcoolique minable pourrait s'en relever.

Le corps de Sonia réagit plus vite que sa pensée. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'était levée, avait saisit le bras de son prétendant et l'avait tordu. Le sanglier émit un couinement strident et se coucha de tout son long sur la table d'une simple pression de la hérissonne.

Celle-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ce pauvre bougre aux griffes de son frère : non pas qu'elle ait pitié de cet alcoolique, mais d'une part ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une bagarre qui attirerait l'attention et d'autre part elle craignait les conséquences pour le moral de Manic. Son frère était miné par la crainte de décevoir leur mère et de ne pas savoir tenir son rang royal le temps venu et un tel comportement plomberait son estime de lui-même. Elle ne se pardonnerait pas de l'abandonner quand ses vieux démons prenaient le dessus : il avait fait trop d'efforts afin de laisser cette vie derrière lui pour qu'elle le laisse y replonger à la première occasion.

Par ailleurs, les regards curieux commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Elle devait trouver rapidement une conclusion à cette anecdote afin qu'elle marque à peine leurs esprits engourdis par l'alcool, un épilogue qui correspondrait au milieu. Heureusement, Sonia était un véritable caméléon social quand elle descendait de ses grands chevaux et prenait la peine de se salir les mains. La solution s'imposa à elle, non sans dégoût.

La jeune hérissonne saisit sa pinte et l'éclata sans hésiter sur le crâne de son prétendant, l'assommant sur le coup. D'un mouvement ample, elle repoussa son corps inerte qui glissa le long de la table, s'appuya langoureusement sur la nappe tachée d'écume et plongea un regard voluptueux dans les yeux surpris du hérisson qui lui faisait face.

— **Merci, beau gosse, mais je voulais avoir le plaisir de le faire moi-même**, lança-t-elle d'un air mutin, suffisamment fort pour que les spectateurs l'entendent.

Elle se rassit et s'appuya avec indolence sur le dossier de sa chaise, les reins négligemment cambrés.

— **Tu serais gentil de m'offrir une bière, j'ai comme qui dirait renversé la mienne.**

Jouer la carte de la séduction auprès de son propre frère était particulièrement dérangeant, mais Sonia constata du coin de l'œil que les regards se détournaient et que les conversations reprenaient leur cours. Au moins, la mission était sauve.

Quand elle revint à lui, Manic lui fit l'effet d'une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. Ses prunelles étaient vides, ses traits durs, sa mâchoire contractée. Il regardait fixement avec une immobilité effrayante le corps assommé à ses pieds : il était évident que sa colère n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce. Sonia lui donna un coup de pied discret, suffisant pour attirer son attention : elle accrocha son regard et fronça brièvement les sourcils. Manic était trop expérimenté pour manquer son message tacite malgré son état ; il s'assit convulsivement face à elle.

— **Pauvre merde, quel enculé**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Sonia se pencha en avant en se mordant la lèvre : malgré son désir de réconforter son frère, elle ne pouvait abandonner sa façade de séductrice.

— **Laissez-moi tomber Manic**, souffla-t-elle gentiment. **Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé aller beaucoup plus loin.**

Le hérisson sembla se détendre quelque peu : il savait que malgré les apparences, sa soeur était une experte du corps à corps et n'avait aucune difficulté à envoyer au tapis ses agresseurs.

— **C'est pas une raison, frangine. C'est juste que... je supporte pas comment ces mecs te regardent**, répondit-il. **Ils dépassent les bornes.**

La hérissonne nota avec satisfaction que pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, son frère avait aligné une phrase sans juron. Si elle savait que son accès de colère le rongerait encore plusieurs heures, au moins recouvrait-il le contrôle de lui-même.

— **Montre-moi comment séduire correctement une femme, alors**, le taquina-t-elle.  
— **C'était vraiment obligé, le goût de la drague ?** grimaça-t-il. **C'est... gênant.**  
— I**l faut bien qu'on rattrape tes bêtises**, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Manic poussa un profond soupir et leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de s'excuser auprès de ses frère et sœur quand il serait calmé. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Sonic qui envoyait le plan en l'air !

— **Une bière pour cette charmante demoiselle, donc ?** demanda-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire de bar miteux vous aura divertis. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
